


small and cute

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flying Doctors
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Johnno suggests getting another dog. Rowie has other ideas.





	small and cute

**Author's Note:**

> For Drabble bingo card prompt "getting a pet"

"So I've been thinking." 

Rowie doesn't reply so Johnno continues, "I think we should get a new dog." He's surprised by the tears in her eyes. "Aw, Ro... I know you miss Stevie Ray, I'm not trying to replace him, honest... I just thought it'd be nice to have something small and cute around here." 

She inhales a ragged breath. "We're not getting a puppy." 

He frowns - he hadn't expected such an instant refusal. 

"But small and cute... I've got that covered." She presses his hand to her stomach and he suddenly understands, lifts her off the ground with joy.


End file.
